Kevin Rossman
|derived =Hit Points 10 |tag skills = |perks = |level =Level 1 |actor = Duke Standbury|baseid = }}Dr. Kevin Rossman is a former Vault 47 Dweller whom was welcomed in Vault 18, serving as founder of the Wasteland Scouts and the Vault's chief computer and Science Technician. Background Kevin Rossman was born in Vault 47, located in the vicinity of Sahuarita, Arizona. In line with the Vault-Tec experiment of Vault 47, all residents were raised with traditions similar to those of the Prewar US Eagle Scouts. This training would stay with Rossman for life and form the foundation of his Wasteland Scout's survival techniques. Rossman left Vault 47 in his youth to explore the wastes, traveling as far as the Frontier, before encountering and being adopted into Vault 18. He would use training to develop a special group known as the Wasteland Scouts, whom acted outside the Vault's safety on dangerous mission to protect it and the allied peoples of the Wasteland. During one of these missions, in an attempt to assist the California Tribe, he encountered the NCR prospecting company Nova Star dumping Mind Virus into the local water supply. While he succeeded in stopping it, at least temporarily, his actions would be considered treason to NCR officials, causing trouble for not only himself, but those involved with him for decades. Interactions with the Player Character Quests Prologue Path of the Warrior Rossman can be encountered in the Vault Atrium's Computer Lab , and will express annoyance at being interrupted by the player. If the player has spoken to Chevy Bragg and joined Vault Security, they can inquire about joining the Wasteland Scouts and she will direct them to Rossman. If the player chooses respectful dialogue options and passes associated skill or stat checks associated with his question about tackling Johnny Matheson, Rossman will respect them and allow them to join the scouts, granting the Wasteland Scout perk. Beyond this he will dismiss the player character to let him get back to his work. Path of the Scientist Dr. Rossman is the attending "physician" brought in by Terra Mayson to handle the player's broken leg from being tackled by Johnny Matheson will tend to the player as they up from unconsciousness then prompt them to follow him to the computer lab to rest while their broken leg heals. He will share a short conversation with Sarah Carter in the hallway to the Atrium. Upon reaching the Computer Lab, Rossman tell the player to try to unlock Maria, and will hang about and can be given status updates on the player's progress. The player can start the quest Wait, We Have Robots? ''by asking him if there is anything else to do, or ask him about joining the Wasteland Scouts. If respectful dialogue options are chosen, and the player chose the serious responses to his inquiries about the contents of the various data tiers of Maria, he will let them join and grant the Wasteland Scout Perk. If the player activates the Tier 4 Hologram, Rossman will express concern at the appearance of an Enclave Trooper and depart to warn and ready the other Wasteland Scouts, while urging the player to warn the Overseer, which will start the quest ''Off to See the Wizard ''if it has not been acquired. Go to Bed As the Vault Patriot Revolution begins, Rossman aids Vault Security and Eric Campbell in defending the upper apartments, using his huge hidden stash of weapons and ammo to arm the residents against the Enclave. He then detonates a breach through his apartment's bathroom wall and reaches Hydroponics through a forgotten route connected to the lower cistern. He successfully stops the Patriot's attempt to direct Reactor Exhaust into Hydroponics, unintentionally aiding the prep-state for Vault's self-destruct. He also manages to slow the Patriot incursion into Hydroponics by detonating one of the entry doors, wrecking it and killing 3 Enclave Patriots. He uses the pipeworks to traverse through the warzone that is the Atrium, witnessing Johnny Matheson wrecking the Vault Security office before being captured by Chevy Bragg. Rossman manages to get to the Vault's Upper Floor to unlock Chevy's lockdown on the Vault's Security Protectrons, but is caught by a single Patriot and fatally shot in the right lung before killing him. Live Free or Die/Hell to Pay Rossman will be found in the entrance hall of Vault 18, slumped against a cargo container with a lethal gunshot to the right lung. If the player is aligned to Vault Security, he will urge them to reactivate the Protectrons in the Robotics Lab to help fight the Patriots. With Guardian of Vault 18, Nerd Super Star or Wasteland Scout, he will grant the player the coordinates to the Pinehaven Safehouse, and with Nerd Super Star or Wasteland Scout, he will start the quest [[Little Yellow Bolts of Light|''Little Yellow Bolts of Light]]. Rossman will die after the player travels further down the hallway. If the player has aligned with the Enclave Patriots and completed Hell to Pay, ''they gain Born Soldier or Killer of Vault 18 options to execute Rossman. He will not fight back against the player. 'NOTE: Later in the game you will find his hologram in an old vault near Xiabula, advising the California tribe & purifying water if playing the NCR quest line. Rossman's Old Plasma Pistol XXAB4FEB is near the hologram projector in the old vault, along with some other fine loot. petergn' 'Inventory''' Weapon * Plasma Pistol Apparel * Vault Lab Uniform Carried Items * .308 Round (On death) Gallery FNC Rossman's last stand.png|Rossman's last stand... Notes * Rossman appears aware of numerous game mechanics - he notes the disappearance of Programmer's Digest upon consumption, and predicts the player will likely return to talk to him, satirizing Fallout: New Vegas' dialogue system. Category:Characters Category:Wasteland Scouts Category:Vault 18